


Agent Eight Has A Great Ass

by OmegaZetaSix



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal, Baby's First NSFW, F/F, Rimming, Strap-Ons, anyways I'd like to apologize to God and also Jesus, female Agent Eight, female Agent Three, well I mean Three's questioning in this but it's not really that relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaZetaSix/pseuds/OmegaZetaSix
Summary: Agent Eight has a fantastic ass, and Agent Three is extremely and intimately aware of this fact.sorry mom





	Agent Eight Has A Great Ass

Three swirled her thumb around Eight's asshole, loving the way the girl under her whimpered at the touch. She pushed needily against Three's hand, growing a bit louder as she felt pressure against her entrance. Well, damn, who could say no to that?

 

Three let another drip of lube fall onto her thumb as she pushed her hips up to grind the thick strap-on against Eight's lips below. The sudden stimulation, as well as the feeling of the cold liquid against her sensitive skin, made Eight bury her head against her braced forearm as she choked back whimpers.

 

“Ready, sunshine?” Three asked, her voice low and breathy, betraying her own arousal. She watched Eight nod. With one last swirl of her thumb, Three pressed the digit slowly inside. Underneath her, Eight's soft noises grew into a full groan as Three crooked her thumb. She loved this part, feeling Eight clench and flex around her as she gradually got used to the sensation. She was amazingly hot and tight, and Three bucked her hips just a bit as her imagination got away from her for a moment. The little movement earned her a flutter from Eight, and Three grinned.

 

Three slowly pulled her thumb out, then pushed it back in, her pace agonizing for the octoling as she slowly drew her hips back to maintain stimulation at both entrances.

 

“Th-Three, please,” Eight mumbled, clenching the sheets in balled fists as she again pressed back into the other agent.

 

“Please what?” Three asked, leaning forward over Eight's back to better hear. Despite her teasing, Three pressed her hips forward against Eight again, letting the thick strap-on grind against her clit and eliciting another heavy groan.

 

“T-two fingers,” Eight begged. Three complied, removing her thumb and sliding two fingers inside. She stroked Eight's inner walls briefly, earning breathy pants from below, before slowly scissoring her fingers back and forth. Eight was so incredibly warm, and slick from the lubricant. It was the flavored kind, a sweet strawberry. Maybe she could…

 

Eight whimpered when Three withdrew her hips and slid her fingers out once more, but gasped when her tongue replaced them. Three licked a broad, wet stroke, holding Eight's cheeks open with both hands to give herself full access. Cod, Eight's ass was fucking _incredible_.

 

Three slid her tongue inside, appreciating how Eight clamped down on the intruding organ just a bit. This was uncharted territory for the pair, but it sounded like Eight was just as into it as Three was.

 

“Three, _fuck,_   _please…_ ”

 

The older agent moaned in response, dragging her tongue upwards along Eight's inner walls before withdrawing her tongue to cheekily plant a kiss right on Eight's needy hole. She loved hearing Eight curse, almost as much as hearing her beg. Three slid her tongue back inside, stiffening the tip and letting it swirl around the entrance before plunging deeper once more.

 

Eight mewled and whimpered, and Three's eyes slid closed as she listened to the noises her girl was making. She flicked her tongue in and out quickly, loving how Eight's voice picked up, then slowed her pace, flattening her tongue inside and probing deeper with broad strokes. She could definitely get used to this.

 

Eventually, Three had to pull back in order to catch her breath. Eight was a quivering wreck beneath her, cursing and pleading between pants. Eight's fingers had flitted downwards at some point, unable to stop from touching herself.

 

“Coddamn, you love your ass getting played with, don't you?” Three playfully remarked, pulling her black strap-on from underneath the girl and letting it rest on her ass, grinding against her just a bit. Three couldn't help it, eating Eight's ass had turned her on way more than she’d expected.

 

“ _Yeesss…"_  Eight whined, pressing against Three with earnest. Three could tell that her patience was wearing thin, as was Three's own, so she decided to give her girl what she wanted.

 

Three pushed her cock in slowly. She'd prepped Eight pretty well and made sure the strap-on was well lubricated, but better safe than sorry. She knew that Eight had a rather low pain tolerance, and Three would hate to fuck up at this point.

 

As Three slowly opened Eight up, she let her hands roam across Eight's bare skin. She'd already grabbed handfuls of that stunning ass, so she grazed her claws gently up along Eight's scarred back, making sure not to catch any of the raised lines. She then trailed them back down Eight's smooth sides, feather-light, before coming to rest on her thighs.

 

Once Three was hilted, she paused to let Eight adjust to the feeling. She caressed Eight's upper thigh with one hand idly, waiting for the signal to start moving. Eight was trembling, her skin hot and flushed. The only downside to this position was that Three couldn't see her cute face.

 

Finally, Eight nodded, and Three started to gently rock back and forth. Small movements at first, barely an inch, but she slowly allowed herself to thrust with more gusto, listening carefully to Eight's muffled noises.

 

Soon, Eight was panting and moaning as Three slapped her hips against Eight's ass, driving her cock deep into the octoling. She gripped Eight's hips, keeping her relatively still as Three fucked her. Three loved the feeling of control, and the way that even a slight change in tempo or angle made Eight cry out anew.

 

Three slowed, letting Eight catch her breath a bit but not stopping her movements. She pressed small kisses against the back of Eight's shoulders and neck, feeling her skin prickle under her lips. Three smiled deviously before grazing her sharp teeth against Eight's pale skin, not enough to hurt but enough to get her point across. She accompanied the act with a few quick, rough slaps of their hips, her body arched possessively over Eight. The girl under her shuddered, profanity spilling from her normally chaste lips. One hand was furiously stroking herself, the other clenching the fabric of the sheets like an anchor.

 

Three could tell that Eight was getting close; her panting grew incessant, like she couldn't quite catch her breath, and her hips pressed back in rhythm with Three's thrusts. She slid one hand around Eight's waist, swirling two fingers just over Eight's clit as the girl herself worked on her entrance. That seemed to be just what Eight needed.

 

“Three _eeee_!” Eight cried, clutching Three's hand as she came. Three slowed her movements as Eight trembled with her release, her vocal cry dwindling to strained whimpers. Three, still hunched over her back, murmured a few words of praise as Eight shivered and panted beneath her, letting her girl work out most of the shuddering waves before attempting to move.

 

After a moment, Three slowly slid out to allow Eight to flop down onto her side.

 

Three unhooked the strap-on and tossed it aside, leaning down to plant a kiss on Eight's ear. The tired girl opened one eye and reached up with one hand. Three took the hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. Eight looked absolutely gorgeous like this, still a little out of breath, eyes half-lidded in the afterglow.

 

“Your turn,” Eight mumbled quietly. Three's ear twitched, and it was all the warning she got before being suddenly tackled onto her back and straddled by the octoling.

 

Maybe she wasn't so tired after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I like eating ass ok


End file.
